The Day I'll Meet You Again
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Akhirnya penantian dan perjuangan Jimin selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil. Ia berhasil membangkitkan kembali orang yang ia cintai, Min Yoongi. Namun apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa ini semua hanyalah permainan waktu? [Minyoon; Minga; jimsyu; JiminxYoongi, BL, boyxboy]
1. Teaser

**THE DAY I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

TEASER

Penantian dan perjuangan yang Jimin lakukan selama ini membuahkan hasil. Ia berhasil membangkitkan kembali orang tercintanya yang mati, Min Yoongi. Ketika dua mata itu bertemu ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa membuncah di dadanya. Ia begitu bahagia.

Namun tidakkah ia sadar bahwa ini hanyalah soal permainan waktu? Apapun yang ia lakukan semua telah tertulis dalam takdir yang Tuhan ciptakan.

….

" _Yoongi hyung!"_

" _Hey, Yoongi hyung! Bangunlah! Bantu aku ngerjain tugas!"_

 _Tak ada jawaban sama sekali._

" _Eung? Yoongi hyung? H-Hey, bangunlah!" ia mengguncang-gungcangkan tubuh Yoongi. Guncangan itu semakin keras seiring dengan teriakannya._

" _Jangan bercanda! Yoongi hyung bangun! Bangun!"_

 _Namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Lelaki pucat itu terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat. Ia semakin keras berteriak bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya._

" _Hiks… Yoongi hyung… apa yang terjadi?"_

….

" _Kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar senang sekali._

" _Dimana aku?"_

 _Pria tampan itu tersenyum kalem. "Kau tertidur cukup lama."_

 _Hal itu mengundang pertanyaan besar di kepala si pucat. ia seakan mengenali sosok di hadapannya saat ini._

" _Si-siapa kau?"_

 _Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali, Yoongi hyung."_

…..

.

.

.

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Halo aku kembali bersama FF MinYoon.

Fic ini hanya beberapa chapter, nggak panjang banget kayaknya. Dan di akhir cerita nanti akan aku jelaskan sedikit teori2 yang ada di sini.

FF ini murni dari pemikiran aku. Jadi kalo ada yang bilang2 mirip punya siapa aku bersumpah tidak ada maksud plagiat atau apapun.

Fic ini juga bakal aku upload di akun wattpad-ku dengan penname **hobi_hyung18.** Mungkin udah ada yg tau? Wkwkwk

Btw ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya nggak? Biar aku semakin semangat menyelesaikan FF ini lalu aku upload semuanya.

Seperti biasa review, saran, kritik dan likes diperlukan ya.

Oh iya akum au mengucapkan SELAMAT KEPADA OPPA OPPA BANGTANDEUL YANG SUDAH MENANG DI BBMA 2018!

Jujur aku seneng banget kalian menang lagi tahun ini, perform pula! The next goal is GRAMMY AWARD!

Baiklah cukup sekian. Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!

-Hobi hyung-


	2. You're back!

**THE DAY I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN**

 **.**

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : romace, sci-fi

.

.

PERHATIAN!

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur murni dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebaga penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

* * *

" _Yoongi hyung!"_

" _Hey, Yoongi hyung! Bangunlah! Bantu aku ngerjain tugas!"_

 _Tak ada jawaban sama sekali._

" _Eung? Yoongi hyung? H-Hey, bangunlah!" ia mengguncang-gungcangkan tubuh Yoongi. Guncangan itu semakin keras seiring dengan teriakannya._

" _Jangan bercanda! Yoongi hyung bangun! Bangun!"_

 _Namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Lelaki pucat itu terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat. Ia semakin keras berteriak bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya._

" _Hiks… Yoongi hyung… apa yang terjadi?"_

…

Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya akibat pencahayaan ruangan itu. ia memejamkan matanya lagi sambil berusaha menetralisir rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya.

Kemudian kedua netranya menatap sekeliling. Semua terasa asing, namun ia juga merasa sangat familiar dengan ruangan itu. ruangan serba putih itu mirip seperti sebuah laboratorium canggih seperti yang ada di film-film yang ia lihat.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar. Ia tersentak bangun sambil melotot.

"ASTAGA! PARK JIMIN!"

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Ia berada di tempat aneh saat ini, hanya sendirian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada beberapa benda seperti lengan penggerak yang fungsinya sepertinya untuk memperbaiki suatu mesin, ada beberapa monitor yang menyala menampilkan grafik detak jantung, dan ada beberapa tumpukan buku yang ia tidak ketahui itu apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu di depan tempat ia terduduk terbuka. Itu sebuah pintu otomatis. Dari balik pintu itu muncul tiga sosok berpakaian jas putih. Mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Lalu sosok pria di tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Ia memberi isyarat agar dua orang lainnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar senang sekali.

"Dimana aku?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum kalem. "Kau tertidur cukup lama."

Hal itu mengundang pertanyaan besar di kepala si pucat. ia seakan mengenali sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali, Yoongi hyung."

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi monitor memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Kini tidak hanya terisi oleh Yoongi dan pria berjas putih yang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar di otaknya. Ada dua orang lain yang sedang meneliti pergerakan grafik di monitor.

"Semuanya normal, _Sir._ " Ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dikucir.

"Proyek kita sepertinya berhasil." Gumam anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Ya, sepertinya kita berhasil." Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi. "Yoongi-ku sudah sadar."

Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih melongo berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi dalam waktu satu jam ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pria itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat kaki Yoongi. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Yoongi masih dalam keadaan _shock._

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yoongi lirih. "Dan… siapa kau? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yoongi menatap uluran tangan itu dengan bingung, lalu ia membalasnya dengan ragu.

"Kau lupa ya? Tertidur selama dua puluh tahun membuatmu tidak ingat padaku?"

"Apa?! Dua puluh tahun?! Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Aku… aku…"

Pria itu mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kita mulai dari awal. Aku Park Jimin, anak manja yang selalu minta bantuan padamu."

Seketika Yoongi melotot tak percaya. Orang di hadapannya ini Park Jimin?!

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 _Cuap cuap penulis!_

 _Chapter 1 is up! Yeay akhirnya bisa update._

 _Setelah perjuangan menyelesaikan fic ini sampai chapter ke sekian aku bisa update fic ini._

 _Aku seneng kalian memberi feedback atas fic ini, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk selalu update!_

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah RnR di teaser kemarin, semoga kalian suka ceritanya! Maafkan Hobi yang baru update, soalnya butuh perjuangan juga buat fic bertema sci-fi kayak gini._

 _Di FF ini semua tokoh BTS menggunakan Fake Love era, kecuali Taehyung. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri kan?_

 _Review, kritik, saran, favorit masih dibutuhkan. Terima kasih yang sudah memberi feedback di teaser kemarin._

 _Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!_

 _-Hobi hyung-_


	3. I See You Again

**THE DAY I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pagi itu terasa suram bagi Yoongi. Bagaimanapun ia masih tidak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Semua telah berubah bahkan Park Jimin sekalipun. Ketika ia membuka mata dunia telah berubah banyak.

Ataukah dia yang hanya belum mengerti? Ini hanya soal permainan waktu.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di tempat ia terbangun tadi. ia menunggu Jimin untuk kembali dan memberikan seribu penjelasan padanya atas yang terjadi selama ini.

.

.

" _Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Seingatku aku hanya tidur siang di kamarmu." Ucapnya. Ia menelisik sekelilingnya. Semua bergaya modern._

" _Kau tidak hanya tertidur, Yoongi hyung. Kau… bahkan mati." Ucap Jimin dengan nada setenang mungkin._

 _Yoongi menatap lekat-lekat mata Jimin. "Tapi dua puluh tahun itu sangat lama!" Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memijit pelipisnya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang lainnya yang memperhatikan interaksi antara Yoongi dan Jimin._

" _Jimin saem sangat hebat ya." Bisik si anak laki-laki yang bernama Samuel Kim kepada perempuan di sebelahnya._

" _Padahal pembuatan Aritificial Intelligence seperti itu masih illegal di sini." Balas si perempuan di sebelahnya yang bernama Bae Sungyeon._

" _Iya. Di negara ini Artifial Intelligence seperti Yoongi itu masih sangat tabu. Dan aku masih belum mengerti mengapa Jimin saem menyembunyikan penemuan terbesar ini sepanjang hidupnya dari masyarakat luar." Jelas Samuel pada Sungyeon._

 _._

 _._

"Ji-Jimin?" panggil Yoongi ketika ia melihat Jimin mendekatinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau… kau benar Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi masih tidak percaya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Jimin. "A-apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang menyentuh lengannya. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Yoongi seperti ini.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang aku harus memulihkan keadaanmu dulu."

.

.

.

Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih terkejut dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia pun menatap sekeliling halaman rumah Jimin dari atas balkon kamar Jimin.

Setelah memulihkan keadaannya ia langsung dibawa Jimin ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia berada di rumah Jimin, tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah yang Jimin sulap menjadi sebuah laboratorium canggih yang sangat pribadi. Bahkan Yoongi pun harus menelan keterkejutannya lagi ketika melihat-lihat rumah Jimin yang sangat besar itu.

"Padahal dulu kita tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sederhana." Gumam Yoongi sembari merasakan 3lasti berhembus mengenai wajah putihnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk dan melihat-lihat seisi rumah Jimin.

"Aku pulang!"

Yoongi segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jimin berasal dari pintu utama. Laki-laki tampan itu masuk ke ruang tengah sambil menenteng dua 3lastic yang Yoongi duga isinya adalah makanan.

"Eoh? Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung? Sudah lumayan?" tanya Jimin sambil meletakkan dua 3lastic itu ke atas meja.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Lebih dari lumayan."

Jimin tersenyum. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam 3lastic. Ia berderap menuju dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah piring kecil.

"Aku membawakanmu _cheesecake,_ kesukaanmu kan?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan _cheesecake-_ nya ke atas piring.

Mata Yoongi berbinar. Sudah lama sekali mulutnya tidak mengecap makanan manis kesukaannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Jimin." ujarnya. Kemudian keduanya memakan makanan masing-masing ditemani acara TV.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam menikmati acara TV dan makanan. Yoongi melirik-lirik cemas Jimin di sampingnya. Hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran atas apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Jimin-ah, kau punya hutang cerita padaku atas apa yang terjadi selama ini." kata Yoongi.

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televise ke Yoongi dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku selama dua puluh tahun ini? kenapa aku terbangun melihatmu dengan wujud yang sangat berbeda seperti ini?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia meletakkan piringnya di atas meja, mengambil gelasnya dan menegak minumannya dengan cepat. Ia termenung sejenak, berusaha merangkai cerita selama dua puluh tahun ini.

"Kau tertidur, hyung. Itu secara halusnya. Tapi bagiku kau seakan mati selama dua puluh tahun ini." Jimin menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Yoongi. Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan cerita Jimin.

"Kau mendadak mati ketika aku pulang dari sekolah saat itu. Saat itu aku berteriak padamu dari depan pintu untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu yang biasanya sedang menonton TV. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di kamarku dalam keadaan terduduk."

Jimin menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku berusaha membangunkanmu. Namun kau tak kunjung bangun hingga aku menangis histeris. Aku pikir kau hanya sedang mengerjaiku dengan berpura-pura mati. Tapi setelah hampir setengah jam aku membangunkanmu kau tak bangun-bangun. Aku langsung berpikir kau telah mati. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabmu mati karena saat itu aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang robot sepertimu."

Yoongi menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jimin. Raut muka Jimin terlihat sedih membayangkan masa lalunya.

"Aku benar-benar takut. Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, aku kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian. Sejak kau datang dua tahun sebelumnya semuanya berubah. Setidaknya aku menjadi sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh menjadi anak malas lagi."

"Aku yang saat itu bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya bisa melamun memandangmu setiap hari. Aku memutar otak apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu hidup kembali. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk belajar sangat keras agar aku bisa memperbaikimu suatu saat nanti."

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang seolah-olah ingin menangis.

"Aku masuk sekolah yang sangat bagus dengan beasiswa. Aku berhasil lulus di universitas nomor satu se-Korea Selatan dengan nilai memuaskan. Sejak SMA aku mulai menggeluti dunia robot, mengutak-atik berbagai alat hanya untuk menambah _skill-_ ku dalam memperbaikimu. Ketika kuliah aku mencoba mengutak-atik tubuhmu dan aku terkejut karena robot sepertimu memiliki program dan sistem yang rumit di jamanku. Aku terus belajar, belajar dan belajar, serta giat berlatih menambah kemampuanku agar berhasil menghidupkanmu."

"Setelah lulus aku melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan robot di Seoul. Teknologi berkembang sangat pesat tentunya. Aku mencoba bekerja sama dengan sebuah tim yang akan membuat sebuah _Artificial Intelligence_ sepertimu. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa penyebab kau mati adalah bateraimu habis serta beberapa sistem yang rusak. Diam-diam aku menerapkan ilmu yang aku peroleh saat bekerja untuk memperbaikimu."

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hampir putus asa ketika semua yang aku lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku sempat terpikir untuk berhenti. Namun bayanganmu yang dulu selalu membantuku dan menolongku di saat susah terus menghantuiku. Aku sangat berhutang padamu meskipun kau hanya robot. Dan aku bersyukur…"

"Aku sudah bangun sekarang." Ujar Yoongi. Walaupun ia hanya sebuah _Artificial Intelligence,_ Yoongi memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia. Itulah yang membuat Yoongi istimewa dibanding robot-robot yang dibuat di jaman ini.

"Saat aku berusaha memperbaikimu aku berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan memori yang ada. Aku mendengar dari kawanku kalau robot _AI_ akan susah diperbaiki dan kemungkinan memori yang tersimpan hilang semua. Aku tidak ingin memorimu bersamaku hilang."

Suasana menjadi haru. Yoongi ingin sekali menangis, tapi program di tubuhnya tidak dicantumkan hal untuk menangis, bahkan ia tidak punya air mata. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sedih.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu selama itu. kau pasti banyak mengalami penderitaan." Kata Yoongi.

"Aku memang menderita. Tapi demi kau apapun akan aku lakukan."

' _Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung.'_

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi erat-erat. Meskipun Yoongi adalah sebuah robot, namun Jimin tetap merasakan sebuah pelukan layaknya manusia.

"JIMIN HYUUUNG! AKU BAWA SESUATU UNTUKMU!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu utama.

Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berwajah imut bak kelinci memandang mereka.

"Yoongi hyung?!"

.

.

.

TBC

 _Cuap cuap penulis!_

 _Bagaimana sudah ketahuan kan siapa Yoongi sebenarnya? Nantikan kelanjutan siapa Yoongi sebenarnya di chapter selanjutnya ya. Jujur sih susah bikin FF berlatar futuristic kayak gini_

 _Oh iya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu baca FF aneh ini (?)_

 _Aku gak bakal banyak cuap cuap di sini. Jadi semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya._

 _Vomment nya jangan lupa okay. Masih butuh banyak dukungan nih buat FF ku ini :(_


	4. A New World

**THE DAY I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Kota Seoul mengalami perubahan drastic selama dua puluh tahun ini. Kota yang dua puluh tahun lalu merupakan salah satu kota maju di dunia saat ini menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih maju. Teknologi berkembang sangat pesat. Semua peralatan elektronik untuk kehidupan sehari-hari maupun untuk kepentingan negara dan penelitian mengalami perubahan lebih maju. Tenaga medis menjadi salah satu yang paling digiatkan di samping teknologi industry.

Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit menjadi salah satu ajang perlombaan bagi para arsitek dan lulusan teknik sipil. Seperti yang kita lihat di film-film _science fiction_ , bahkan satu negara se-Korea Selatan pun berubah layaknya yang ada di film-film. Hanya dalam kurun dua puluh tahun!

Semua kendaraan menggunakan tenaga surya yang ramah lingkungan, bahkan mulai saat ini tengah direncanakan mobil terbang seperti yang ada di film-film. Perusahaan robot mulai banyak didirikan. Robot dan manusia hidup berdampingan di jaman ini.

Semua terlihat oleh mata kepala Yoongi sendiri. Ia melihat begitu banyak manusia yang melakukan interaksi dengan robot-robot di taman kota siang itu. semua terlihat damai bersamaan dengan teknologi yang berkembang.

"Ada apa, Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook di sampingnya yang membuat lamunan takjubnya buyar. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri merupakan sebuah _Artificial Intelligence._

"Aku hanya merasa di sini sangat berubah." Jawab Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia melompat-lompat kecil di samping Yoongi dengan senangnya bak anak kecil. "Aku senang Yoongi hyung sudah kembali!"

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga. Kau bertambah manis ya."

Jungkook merengut sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak manis! Aku ini tampan hyung, semakin tampan. Hyung malah tidak berubah dari dulu, tetap saja manisnya."

Yoongi merona di tempat.

' _Dasar bocah! Bisa saja.'_ Batin Yoongi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, hyung? Akhirnya kau bangun lagi berkat Jimin hyung." tanya Jungkook sambil memelankan langkah kakinya.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Ia mengamati danau buatan yang cukup besar di taman kota itu. Di seberang danau itu banyak gedung-gedung tinggi berdiri menjulang. Taman kota ini adalah penyelemat bagi kota itu. Di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menutupi sinar matahari masih ada sebuah surga di antaranya.

"Entahlah. Ketika aku terbangun rasanya hampa. Terakhir aku ingat sebelum bangun adalah aku sedang duduk di kamar Jimin tapi pikiranku kosong. Seharusnya aku senang saat ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku kalau aku rindu masa-masa sebelum aku mati."

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mereka berhenti di pagar pembatas tepi danau. Di tepi danau itu terdapat penyewaan perahu bebek yang pernah Yoongi lihat dulu.

' _Ah, benda seperti itu ternyata masih ada.'_ Batin Yoongi.

"Di dekat sini ada restoran daging domba yang enak. Kau mau, hyung?" Jungkook menawarkan. Kemudian langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak menyangka di antara modernisasi jaman masih ada restoran bergaya tradisional di sini. Ketika mereka memasuki restoran tersebut pelayan dan koki masih menggunakan peralatan pada jaman dahulu. Semua serba tradisional. Cara memasak, menyajikan, melayani dan peralatan makan pun masih menggunakan cara lama.

"Restoran ini bukan satu-satunya restoran tradisional di sini. Tapi bagiku makanan di sini nomor satu dibanding restoran-restoran di kota Seoul. Kau harus mencobanya, hyung." Kata Jungkook.

Yoongi mengikuti Jungkook memilih meja. Ia melihat riasan di dinding restoran yang masih menggunakan ornament kayu jati. Di dinding ada sebuah papan yang isinya sebuah piagam dari walikota bahwa restoran ini mendapat predikat terbaik.

"Eoh? JEON JUNGKOOK?! WOY!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang berteriak memanggil Jungkook. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang pria sedang duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar. Sontak Jungkook balas tersenyum, lalu menarik Yoongi mendekati mereka.

"Wah wah wah! Kok nggak ajak aku kalau makan-makan begini sih?" protes Jungkook. Di meja bundar itu terhidang beberapa makanan olahan daging domba.

"Kau kabur begitu proyek selesai." Kata seseorang dengan senyum kotaknya.

Yoongi memandang tiga pria itu. yang berbicara dengan Jungkook barusan memiliki senyum berbentuk kotak dengan tatanan rambut jamurnya. Sedangkan di depannya ada seorang pria yang terlihat kalem menanggapi mereka semua. Dari wajahnya terpancar kewibawaan. Dan di sebelah si senyum kotak ada seorang pria dengan wajah lonjongnya bak kuda – _itu menurut Yoongi._

"Eoh? Yoongi hyung?!" seru si senyum kotak. Yoongi terkejut. Pria itu mengenalinya.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan ini temanku dan Jimin hyung, juga Taehyung hyung." Ujar Jungkook.

"Emm… Min Yoongi imnida." Sapa Yoongi.

"Waaaah! Manisnya! Darimana asalmu?" tanya si pria kuda.

"Eh? Ehm… anu… aku… aku…"

"Dia sama seperti Taehyung hyung—" Jungkook melirik si senyum kotak yang bernama Taehyung. "—Dia dari Daegu juga. Iya kan Taehyung hyung?"

"Iya. hanya saja kami beda daerah." Kata Taehyung mengiyakan.

"Aku, Jimin hyung dan Taehyung hyung dulu teman satu sekolah. Kami bertiga berteman sejak SMP. Tapi saat kelas sembilan Yoongi hyung harus pindah kembali ke Daegu sehingga kami jarang sekali bertemu. Untungnya Yoongi kembali lagi enam bulan yang lalu." kata Jungkook menjelaskan. Ia melirik Taehyung, memberikan tatapan _'Ayolah iyakan saja'._

"Aku nggak menyangka Jimin punya teman semanis ini. Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Jung Hoseok. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok atau J-Hope. Terserahmu sih, itu hanya nama _beken_ ku di kantor." Hoseok memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoongi. "Aku juga teman Jimin di kantor."

"Oh, ya. Hoseok-ssi." Yoongi membalas jabatan tangannya. Ia memilih memanggil Hoseok dengan namanya ketimbang panggilan _beken_ nya karena lebih mudah.

"Dan yang sok tampan ini namanya Kim Namjoon." Hoseok memperkenalkan Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon imnida. Teman dekat Jimin saat kuliah." sapanya dengan kalem.

Yoongi menatap satu persatu pria itu. dari ketiga orang itu yang cukup ia kenali hanyalah Taehyung. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya sangat asing baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jimin mana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jimin hyung sedang ada pertemuan dengan rekan seprofesinya _._ Katanya mau membicarakan proyek penemuan baru." Jawab Jungkook.

"Cih, orang itu sibuk sekali." Cibir Hoseok bermaksud bercanda. Pasalnya Jimin jarang kumpul-kumpul bersama mereka karena saking sibuknya.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pembicaraan hangat. Namun hanya Yoongi saja yang diam mendengarkan. Ia sibuk melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela restoran. Di luar sana dunia sudah berubah, tidak hanya Korea Selatan. Ia tidak menyangka sudah tertidur sangat lama hingga melewatkan semua perubahan ini.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam begitu cepat. Rasanya Yoongi baru saja sampai di rumah jam empat sore tadi –setelah berjalan-jalan bersama Jungkook dan teman-temannya- sekarang ia sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bahkan sebelum ia mati dua puluh tahun yang lalu untuk menyiapkan makanan baginya dan Jimin. Walaupun ia hanya sebuah robot dengan segala kecanggihannya, ia bisa memasak layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Ia tersentak kaget ketika merasakan bahu kirinya memberat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si manis. Senyumnya mengembang dengan manis dengan kedua mata terpejam lelah.

"Bagaimana harimu, Yoongi hyung? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasakan yang namanya berdebar-debar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya menjadi robot. Jimin bertingkah sangat manis padanya saat ini. sangat berbeda dengan Jimin dua puluh tahun lalu yang sifatnya pemalas, manja dan terlalu banyak mengeluh.

Dada Yoongi semakin merasa sesak ketika tangan Jimin melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan udara panas di sekitar lehernya.

"Menyenangkan. Hari ini aku jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok." Balas Yoongi.

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya. "Kau kenal dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku baru berkenalan dengan mereka hari ini. Aku dan Jungkook bertemu mereka di restoran dekat taman kota tadi."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi. Rasanya sangat nyaman seperti pelukan ibunya. Jimin bahkan sampai lupa kalau Yoongi adalah sebuah robot.

"Jimin, apa ada masalah hari ini?"

"Aku punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Mungkin malam ini aku nggak tidur lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan penelitian dari Profesor Jason _._ Kalau kau ingin tidur kau bisa pakai kamarku."

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan yan dibicarakan Jimin. Tadi siang Jungkook menceritakan pekerjaan Jimin saat ini.

Jimin adalah seorang presiden, pemilik, pendiri dan profesor dari perusahaan J.M Inc yang ia bangun sendiri. Setelah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan robot ia memutuskan untuk mengembangkan ilmunya dan membuat perusahaannya sendiri dengan inovasi yang ia buat sendiri yaitu teknologi di bidang medis dan yang berguna bagi kehidupan manusia. Ia memanfaatkan kemampuan yang ia miliki selama ini sehingga ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari seratus orang di dunia yang berpengaruh dalam teknologi industry.

Yoongi tentu saja bangga. Ia tidak menyangka bocah yang dulunya pemalas, manja, urakan dan suka seenaknya itu menjadi sesukses ini. Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Park Jimin menjadi sejauh ini.

"Aku suka berpelukan seperti ini denganmu. Kau hangat dan wangi. Aku suka." Bisik Jimin sambil mengusalkan wajahnya ke leher Yoongi. Hal itu membuat Yoongi merona.

"Lepas, Jim. Kamu nggak mau makan malammu hancur karena ulahmu?"

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku bisa memakanmu." Goda Jimin.

' _Sejak kapan anak ini jadi perayu ulung?!'_ batin Yoongi.

"Ngomong a-apa sih! Memang bisa?" tantang Yoongi.

"Tentu saja bisa." Bisik Jimin. ia memutar tubuh Yoongi secara paksa hingga berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa ada jarak seinci pun. Jimin menatap dalam-dalam mata indah Yoongi, begitu pula Yoongi. Perlahan-lahan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat hingga bibir Jimin berada di depan bibir merah Yoongi.

"Ji-Jimin apa yang—mmmphht!" Ucapan Yoongi terpotong ketika bibir Jimin menyentuh kulit sintetis Yoongi.

Mata Jimin terpejam sambil menggerak-gerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Yoongi, melumatnya perlahan. Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak berniat membalas ciuman Jimin sekalipun.

Jimin seakan lupa bahwa yang ia cium saat ini adalah sebuah robot super canggih. Yang ia tahu ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang yang selama ini ia cintai yang bernama Min Yoongi. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa bibir yang sedang ia lumat itu hanyalah kulit sintetis yang dibuat sedemikian rupa menyerupai kulit manusia.

Kedua lengan Jimin merengkuh erat tubuh Yoongi. Sedangkan lengan Yoongi mulai merambati dada Jimin lalu memeluk lehernya erat. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati intensnya ciuman yang Jimin berikan.

Kedua belah bibir itu bergerak seirama, sedikit terbuka dan berbagi lumatan ringan. Yoongi tersentak ketika Jimin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya –yang mengejutkan bahwa hampir seluruh tubuh Yoongi didesain sangat mirip dengan manusia bahkan rongga mulutnya sekalipun.

Dalam hidup Yoongi ia tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, apalagi manusia yang seharusnya statusnya menjadi pemiliknya atau majikannya. Robot diciptakan untuk membantu manusia, melayani manusia dan dipekerjakan oleh manusia. Tidak ada sejarah mencatat kisah cinta antara manusia dan robot.

Kedua mata Yoongi terbuka dengan cepat ketika merasakan Jimin bertindak lebih dari ini. Satu tangan Jimin merambat masuk ke dalam bajunya, meraba kulit punggungnya yang mulus.

' _Ini salah! Tidak mungkin! Ini salah besar!'_ batin Yoongi.

Dengan segenap kekuatan Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Jimin menatap heran Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi menatap tidak percaya Jimin.

Mereka hampir bertindak di luar batas antara manusia dan robot. Kalau dibiarkan saja bisa berujung di antara keduanya untuk bercinta. Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin menjadi orang yang dianggap tidak waras karena mengajak robot sepertinya untuk bercinta.

"Yoongi, tadi itu—"

Yoongi berlari melewati Jimin. ia berlari naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamar Jimin dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya disandarkan di daun pintu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia ingin sekali menangis kencang seperti seorang gadis. Tapi seperti yang sudah ditegaskan bahwa ia tidak dirancang untuk menangis.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai sambil meremat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Program di tubuhnya bekerja secara acak, semuanya menjadi eror.

Malam itu ia menyendiri di kamar Jimin sambil mengerang menahan sakit, mengabaikan Jimin yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap cuap penulis!

Akhirnya bisa update lagi!

Terima kasih yg udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF gak jelas ini :))

Semoga kalian suka!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!

-Hobi hyung-


	5. The Truth Untold

**THE DAY I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN**

.

Jimin x Yoongi

(MinYoon)

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Hari itu laboratorium perusahaan J.M Inc terlihat sangat sibuk. Para pekerja yang merupakan professor dan tenaga di bidangnya tengah disibukkan dengan menyempurnakan karya terbaru mereka.

Jimin tersenyum puas dari atas sana. Ia melihat semuanya melalui kaca besar yang menghubungkan tempatnya berdiri dengan laboratorium di bawah sana. Para pekerja seprofesinya –yang dulunya adalah adik tingkat Jimin di universitas- sedang sibuk menyempurnakan teknologi terbaru mereka.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras, Sajangnim."

Pria bertubuh pendek itu langsung menoleh ke suara berat tersebut. Di depan pintu otomatis itu berdiri Kim Namjoon dengan setelan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana panjang hitam. Pria berdimpel itu tersenyum simpul.

"Eoh? Namjoon hyung?" panggil Jimin kepada yang lebih tua.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. ia berdiri di sebelah Jimin, mengikuti arah pandang Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon melirik. "Aku ingin menemui Profesor Jason, tapi sepertinya ia tidak di tempat. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan dari atas sini, Sajangnim?"

Jimin terkekeh. Ia merasa geli ketika Namjoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, hyung. Kau kan lebih tua dariku. Terdengar aneh kalau kau memanggilku dengan julukan setinggi itu."

"Tapi kamu presiden di sini, Jim. Tidak enak ketika ada orang lain memanggilmu langsung namamu di saat bawahanmu memanggilmu begitu."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Terserahmu sajalah, hyung."

Mereka berdua terdiam, mengamati keadaan laboratorium di bawah sana. Proyek yang Jimin rancang sejak setahun belakangan ini akan selesai minggu ini. Setelah diadakan uji coba berulang-ulang pada minggu-minggu kemarin, akhirnya mereka akan mengumumkan kepada public bahwa karya terbaru mereka akan selesai minggu ini.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Namjoon kembali berucap, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali membangkitkan Yoongi?"

Jimin menoleh ke sebelahnya dengan alis mengerut.

"Kenapa kau berta—"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan ketika Yoongi hidup kembali?" sela Namjoon. "Kita tahu risiko yang kita dapat, Jim. Obsesi gilamu itu memang membawa dua dampak. Dampak baiknya adalah ini."

Namjoon menjulurkan tangan dengan telapak tangan terbuka, menunjuk yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Tapi harus kau ingat setiap tindakan yang diambil memiliki banyak risiko. Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau ingin sekali membangkitkan Yoongi?"

Jimin tertunduk dengan alis mengerut. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka ketika ada orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang Yoongi. Cukup ia saja yang tahu identitas Yoongi sesungguhnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Namjoon hyung. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati. Ia bagian dari hidupku sejak pertama kali kedatangannya dulu. Aku tahu dia itu hanya sebuah robot super canggih yang tidak ada duanya di dunia –untuk saat ini. Tapi ia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku sejak keluarga asliku meninggal beberapa tahun silam."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa memaksa kehendak adik tingkatnya di universitas dulu yang begitu ia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Dengar Jimin. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau pemerintah tahu ada robot seperti Yoongi di jaman kita. Kita tak tahu betul bukan asal usul Yoongi dulu bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ada robot dengan perasaan lengkap seperti Yoongi hyung? Jika pemerintah tahu, mereka akan—"

"Akan aku pastikan tidak ada yang tahu." Sahut Jimin tegas. Matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan. Ia bertekad dari awal ia akan memperbaiki Yoongi.

"Yang boleh tahu ini hanyalah aku, kau, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Aku harap kau mengerti, hyung. Kau orang yang sangat aku percaya untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Aku menghidupkan kembali Yoongi atas dasar aku menginginkannya kembali ke sisiku. Aku bersyukur dengan paras manisnya yang bisa menipu semua orang bahwa ia adalah sebuah _Aritificial Intelligence_ tercanggih saat ini. Bagiku asal usul tidak penting. Ia hadir dalam hidupku dua puluh dua tahun silam sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur."

Pria berdimpel itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke pria pendek di sebelahnya. Ia menatap mata Jimin yang penuh keyakinan itu. Jimin sudah bertekad untuk mengambil semua risiko yang ia perbuat. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Yoongi.

"Apa kau juga akan jatuh cinta pada sebuah robot secanggih itu selain Yoongi, Jimin-ah? Jika perusahaanmu berhasil membuat Yoongi _kedua,_ dengan rupa dan nama yang sama, apa kau juga akan jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin memandang ke depan, ke dalam laboratoriumnya. Di sana teman-teman seprofesinya sedang melakukan sebuah uji coba kepada sebuah mesin yang telah mereka selesaikan.

Selama setahun belakangan ini para seniornya yang bekerja di perusahaannya membicarakan untuk membuat sebuah _Artificial Intelligence_ terbaru. Mereka berencana untuk membuat robot yang seperti Yoongi.

"Tidak, Namjoon hyung. Hanya kepada Yoongi hyung aku jatuh cinta pada robot. Kalaupun sebuah robot seperti Yoongi hyung lahir, aku tak mungkin mencintainya. Bagiku Yoongi lebih dari sekedar mesin yang bernyawa."

Namjoon memandangnya lekat-lekat, lalu ia menghela nafas. Jimin itu keras kepala. Ia sudah mengenal baik adik tingkatnya itu selama bertahun-tahun hingga ia tahu betul seperti apa sifat Jimin.

Ketika seseorang sudah dimabuk cinta, ia akan melakukan apa saja agar orang tersebut selalu di sisinya. Meskipun ia harus melanggar aturan dan hokum yang berlaku. Namjoon belajar dari Jimin bahwa rasa cintanya begitu kuat yang membawa dua dampak berbeda, ke arah positif dan negatif.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memercayaimu untuk melakukan hal ini, Jim. Lagipula aku sudah bersumpah di hadapanmu untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini ke siapapun 'kan? Kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri. Aku harap kau pun mampu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau perbuat saat ini."

Pria pendek itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas pengertian Kim Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

.

.

.

"Jimin? Sudah pulang?"

Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya dari sofa. Pria manis itu sedang menonton sebuah acara televise dengan semangkuk buah di pangkuannya.

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan berdeham. Ia melepas semua atribut kerjanya dan meletakkan di sebuah _single sofa._ Kemudian ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Yoongi.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Banyak pekerjaan ya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hari ini aku banyak berunding dengan investor dan rekan kerjaku. Banyak sekali yang harus diselesaikan dalam satu minggu ini." ujar Jimin, lalu ia memandang Yoongi dengan tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yoongi memandang televise di depannya sambil menusuk sepotong buah di pangkuannya. "Tadi Jungkook datang kemari, katanya ia sedang bosan dengan pekerjaannya."

Jimin tertawa pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, satu tangannya di letakkan di belakang kepalanya untuk menyangganya. Ia menoleh, memandang pria manis di sebelahnya.

Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu. Tapi pria manis di sebelahnya tak menua sedikitpun. Justru terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian dan tampilan seperti itu. Jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar ketika melihat mata hitam itu berbinar-binar menatapnya.

Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi.

"Minggu depan ada konferensi pers sekaligus pesta perayaan karya terbaru kami. Setelah setahun belakangan ini aku dan rekan-rekanku membuat teknologi baru, akhirnya minggu depan kami akan merilisnya." Ujar Jimin.

Yoongi tak menghiraukan Jimin. ia terlihat asik memakan buahnya dan menonton acara di hadapannya.

"Kau mau datang 'kan, hyung?"

Pria manis itu menoleh. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Jimin terlalu lelah untuk memulai kembali percakapannya. Sedangkan Yoongi tetap terlihat tak menghiraukan keadaan Jimin.

Namun di balik itu semua Yoongi mendengarkan. Ia begitu peduli dengan orang di sebelahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia bangga melihat Jimin tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang cerdas dan sukses.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Yoongi meletakkan mangkoknya ke atas meja dan beranjak berdiri.

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya berputar sebelum melanjutkan langkah keduanya. Tubuhnya menubruk tubuh keras Jimin. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Jimin yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yoongi hyung."

Kemudian Jimin menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi. Kedua lengannya merengkuh erat tubuh Yoongi sambil memperdalam ciumannya. Yoongi hanya membeku di pelukan Jimin. bibirnya bergerak-gerak bersamaan dengan bibir tebal Jimin.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Gumam Jimin di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, melumat bibir Yoongi dengan lembut.

Pria manis itu bisa merasakan kepedihan melalui ciuman yang Jimin berikan. Bagaimana ciumannya begitu lambat dan penuh penghayatan, seakan-akan Jimin tak akan pernah merasakan kembali bibir itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi ke gedung perusahaannya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menginjakkan kakinya di gedung besar itu. Begitu ia memasuki pintu utama ia langsung disambut dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah layar lebar yang menayangkan seorang wanita sedang berbicara dengan berbagai bahasa. Yoongi mengerti bahwa wanita itu sedang mengatakan visi dan misi perusahaan Jimin.

"Kau akan melihat yang lebih dari ini, hyung." Bisik Jimin di sampingnya. Jari-jari pendek Jimin menggamit tangannya.

Hal yang pertama Jimin lakukan adalah membawa ke kantornya lalu ke laboratoriumnya.

Yoongi menatap takjub laboratorium besar Jimin. Laboratorium itu bahkan lebih besar daripada sebuah gedung olah raga. Jimin mengajak Yoongi memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar di sisi laboratorium.

Di dalam ruangan itu tidak begitu banyak pekerja dibanding saat di luar tadi. Di tengah-tengah sana ada sebuah kendaraan berbentuk kapsul yang masih dihubungkan dengan beberapa kabel-kabel besar. Hal itu menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum memaklumi. "Ini adalah proyek rahasia kami. Kami berencana untuk merancang mesin waktu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum sebenarnya orang-orang ingin menciptakan mesin waktu. Tapi ketika mereka tahu bahwa J.M Inc merancang mesin waktu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang gawat."

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh keheranan. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Banyak orang yang memercayai perusahaanku sebagai perusahaan hebat. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu Microsoft, Apple, Samsung dan sebagainya mengambil alih pasar dunia. Tapi di tahun ini Korea berbangga karena perusahaanku berhasil menggeser mereka semua. Oleh karena itu, kalau mereka tahu aku menciptakan mesin waktu mereka pasti akan berharap banyak pada mesin itu."

Keduanya memandang kendaraan itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Jimin memandangnya dengan rasa berat dan kekhawatiran. Ia takut benda ciptaannya justru akan membawa petaka bagi dunia.

"Lagipula perjalanan waktu masih dianggap sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku masih belum melakukan uji coba pada mesin itu. Tapi rekan-rekanku bilang mesin itu hampir sempurna untuk dipakai, walaupun masih ada ketidakseimbangan portal waktu."

Kemudian Jimin berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Yoongi masih memandang kapsul itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Seakan-akan ia kembali tersedot masa lampau dan rasanya ia seperti pernah menggunakan benda itu.

' _Tapi kapan…'_ batin Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung! Ayo aku tunjukkan hal bagus lainnya." Seru Jimin dari arah pintu. Yoongi segera berbalik dan mengikuti Jimin melihat-lihat hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk memutari gedung itu. Jimin menunjukkan banyak hal-hal hebat hasil ciptaannya.

Yoongi sangat bangga padanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan takjub ketika melihat hasil-hasil karya Jimin di ruang penyimpanan. Semuanya telah digunakan di seluruh dunia. Nama Jimin masuk ke dalam seratus orang paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Setelah berjam-jam memberi _tour_ singkat kepada Yoongi, Jimin meminta ijin untuk menemui Profesor Jason karena ada panggilan mendadak. Ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk menunggunya di ruangan pribadi Jimin di sebelah kantornya.

Yoongi mengikuti arahan yang Jimin berikan. Setelah memasuki _lift_ untuk turun satu lantai di bawahnya dan berbelok beberapa kali di koridor akhirnya ia hampir sampai di ruangan pribadi Jimin.

Namun saat Yoongi hendak berbelok ia mendengar suara orang-orang sedang berbincang di ujung koridor. Yoongi yang tadinya hendak memasuki ruangan pribadi Jimin, tiba-tiba tertarik ke sekumpulan orang yang sedang berbincang di sana.

"Aku tahu Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi hyung."

Langkah Yoongi terhenti. Ia mengenali suara itu. ia melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati suara-suara tersebut dan seketika ia terkejut.

"Kita hanya bisa memercayakan pertanggungjawaban Jimin atas apa yang ia lakukan. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tak mengatakan ini pada siapapun." Kata si pria berdimpel.

Yoongi merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia akan menyimak semua yang mereka bicarakan.

Taehyung mendengus. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyung?"

Namjoon maju selangkah mendekati jendela besar. Jendela besar itu menampakkkan keadaan kota Seoul dari lantai tertinggi gedung itu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini pada Jimin. Tapi menurut analisisku apa yang Jimin lakukan itu akan sia-sia."

"Kenapa hyung berkata begitu?! Kau mau bilang kalau apa yang Jimin hyung lakukan itu hanyalah membuang-buang waktu?" seru Jungkook tak terima.

Di sisi lain Yoongi hanya mampu meremas ujung bajunya. Rasa bersalah menyeruak ke dalam relung hatinya.

' _Jimin melakukan hal sia-sia untuk memperbaikiku?'_

"Bukan begitu." Namjoon mendengus. "Ini semua hanyalah permainan waktu. Apa kalian nggak pernah berpikir darimana asalnya Yoongi? Mengapa ada robot seperti Yoongi di jaman kalian dulu? Memang aku baru mengenal Jimin sekitar lima tahun ini, tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Apa kalian pernah berpikir darimana datangnya Yoongi dulu?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan dengan raut bingung, lalu mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Apa kalian paham apa itu _Time Paradox?_ "

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Aku pernah mempelajarinya di universitas dulu, tapi tak begitu mendalami. Aku hanya pernah mendengar salah satu contohnya yaitu ***** _Predestination Paradox._ Ketika kamu kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah hidup seseorang, namun di masa depan akan tetap—tunggu dulu!"

Namjoon dan Jungkook memandang Taehyung untuk menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Taehyung. Namjoon paham betul yang dikatakan Taehyung karena hal itulah yang akan Namjoon jelaskan kepada mereka.

Alis Taehyung mengerut. "Itukah yang kau maksud, hyung?"

Namjoon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela besar.

"Semua ini hanyalah _Time Paradox._ Aku menduga bahwa Yoongi datang dari masa depan saat dua puluh dua tahun silam. Aku tak tahu apa maksud kedatangan Yoongi dua puluh dua tahun silam ke kehidupan kalian. Tapi menurut analisisku kalau masa depan itu adalah saat ini, maka…"

"Yoongi hyung tetap akan kembali ke masa lalu?" kata Jungkook.

Namjoon mengangguk sekali. "Yang dijelaskan Taehyung itu benar. Paradoks yang terjadi saat ini mirip dengan paradox yang disebutkan Taehyung tadi. Semua ini hanya akan berputar-putar. **Yoongi kembali ke masa lalu tak akan mengubah kehidupan apapun. Begitupun seterusnya sampai di masa depan. Yoongi hanya membuat jalur yang berbeda-beda untuk mengubah masa depan, tapi itu semua akan berakhir di satu titik. Dan jika tebakanku tidak salah, setelah ini Yoongi pasti akan kembali ke masa lalu lagi."

"Yoongi rusak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kemudian Jimin yang memperbaiki. Setelah itu Yoongi hidup kembali. Tapi ini masih dugaanku saja. Kalau tak terjadi sesuatu sampai ke depannya bisa jadi teoriku salah. Yoongi akan tetap di jaman ini sampai kita menua."

Jungkook menangkup wajahnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup Yoongi yang hanya terus berputar-putar dalam lingkaran waktu.

"Aku… hiks… nggak tega.. melihat Yoongi… hyung hidup seperti itu…" ucap Jungkook.

Di balik tembok itu Yoongi mendengarkan semua penjelasan mereka. Ia hanya mampu berdiri dengan ekspresi kaku, tubuhnya pun tak bergerak sedikitpun sejak Namjoon menjelaskan dugaannya.

' _Namjoon ada benarnya. Apakah ini semua hanyalah permainan waktu?'_

"YA! Jungkook-ah! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Taehyung begitu Jungkook memilih meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

Jungkook berbelok di koridor dan ia terkejut melihat Yoongi yang masih berdiri mematung di sana tanpa ekspresi.

"Yoon… Yoongi hyung…" kedua mata Jungkook membelalak.

Yoongi menyadari bahwa kehadirannya diketahui oleh mereka. Tanpa menunggu perkataan apapun dari mulut Jungkook ia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Yoongi hyung!"

TBC

* * *

 _Cuap cuap penulis!  
Aku mau memberi keterangan yg pake tanda * dan ** di atas. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalo misalnya ternyata definisi yg aku gunakan di sini salah. Karena banyak sumber yg aku baca tentang Time Paradox, terutama Predestination Paradox. Dan ada sebuah film dengan judul yg sama tapi belum aku tonton hehehe…_

 _Jadi,_ _ **correct me if I'm wrong.**_ _Karena aku juga gak tau pasti Time Paradox yg bener tuh yg gimana. Jadi ini sepenangkapku aja._

 _*Predestination Paradox : sepenangkapku itu kalo seseorang kembali ke masa lalu buat ubah masa lalu seseorang, tapi masa depan gak ngaruh apa2. Jadi Cuma ngubah cara aja, tapi tetep ketemu di satu titik._

 _**Penjelasan itulah yg aku pake buat cara Namjoon jelasin. Kalo bingung_ _ **comment**_ _di kolom komentar ya_

 _Oke deh, aku gak mau banyak omong lagi. Semoga membantu. Nanti di akhir cerita ada QnA kalo mau dan aku jawab nantinya. Jadi jangan ragu2 buat komen nanya2 okay?_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!_

 _-Hobi hyung-_


End file.
